The love triangle or should I say decagon?
by purpleushi
Summary: Cho Chang loves Harry, but will love and tragedy tear tham apart? ..discontinued..
1. confused

Cho Chang sat up in bed, contemplating her dream. She had been swooning over Harry  
  
when Draco Malfoy appeared. He started talking to her and she felt her stomach knot up  
  
like it had when she'd first seen Harry after Cedric's death. She was puzzled so she woke  
  
herself up.  
  
She got dressed and went down to breakfast. She was so caught up in her thoughts that  
  
she didn't realize it was Valentine's Day. All around, girls and guys were snogging and  
  
laughing with glee. It was Cho's first Valentine's Day without Ced so she wasn't sure she  
  
wanted to join the festivities.  
  
Cho sat down at the Ravenclaw table and slowly lifted her bacon to her mouth. But she  
  
couldn't eat it. She searched for Malfoy and saw him frenching with Ginny Weasley.  
  
Padma Patil saw her staring and mouthed, "Love potion". Cho smiled half- heartedly. Her  
  
eyes roamed the room until they fell on Harry. He looked up and saw her gazing at him.  
  
He stood up and walked to the Ravenclaw table. She smiled up at him; he'd grown a foot  
  
since his fourth.  
  
"Hey." He said. "Cheer up its Valentine's day." He said without much enthusiasm. Cho  
  
laughed.  
  
"Sod off." She pushed his shoulder lovingly.  
  
He sat down and ran his fingers through his horribly unruly hair. Cho grinned. Malfoy &  
  
Ginny broke apart and Ginny winked at Harry. Malfoy looked at her questioningly. The  
  
potion was wearing off.  
  
Malfoy rubbed his eyes, realized what was going on, and slapped Ginny's cheek.  
  
"You red headed muggle-loving bitch"  
  
Ginny smiled "Thank you" she replied and walked over to Harry.  
  
"I'll go..." Cho began.  
  
"No! Stay..." but she was already gone.  
  
"Sorry Harry..." Ginny apologized.  
  
"S'ok." He looked at her, and then he blurted, "What the bloody hell were you doing with  
  
Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny took a step backwards. "I... I don't know." Her ears turned red. "I..." she started  
  
to sob. Harry stood up and walked away.  
  
Ron stopped him about ten feet away. "Why the bloody hell d'you make my sister cry?"  
  
Harry kept walking. Ron ran to catch up with him. "Jeez, I don't know what's gotten into  
  
you, ever since this summer you've been acting like a bloody jerk!" Harry stopped  
  
suddenly.  
  
"Voldemort's back and no one believes me. Can you get that through your fucked up  
  
head?" Ron blushed the color of his hair.  
  
Harry stomped off. Cho watched his from a distance and thought about it. 


	2. decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Please don't be mad at me for what happens to them, I'm only human.  
  
Chapter 2: Decisions That day in Potions, Cho looked at Malfoy (he was in advanced potions with the sixth  
  
years. He slicked back his hair and grinned at her. While Snape wasn't looking, he sent a  
  
note to Cho with his wand. She opened it and smelled roses. She read the note and  
  
smiled. It read Meet me after class in the dungeon next door ~Draco.  
  
She put the pink slip of paper into her robe pocket. The rest of the class went by in a blur.  
  
She packed up quickly, tied a red ribbon in her hair and straightened her robes. She slung  
  
her pack over her shoulder and floated out the door. She went into the other dungeon.  
  
Draco was standing there looking very sexy.  
  
"Hey hottie" he said smoothly. She blushed, even Ced hadn't been that cool. "Come  
  
closer, you don't have to be shy around me, I hate shy chicks."  
  
Cho gained the courage and sort of sashayed over to him. He held her to him. She felt his  
  
smooth chest and rock hard muscles. He sighed and she felt his chest heave against hers.  
  
They heard the door creak open and whirled around.  
  
"Well, well, well, we are in trouble now." Came the all too familiar voice of Argus Filch.  
  
"Umbridge will hear about this, you be sure. And Mr. Malfoy, I thought you were better  
  
than this. Well, well." He repeated.  
  
Cho and Malfoy left the room giggling. Well, Cho was giggling, Malfoy's head was  
  
buried in her hair, softly but passionately kissing her neck.  
  
They entered the Great Hall for lunch, arm in arm. Harry almost stood up to tell Malfoy  
  
off, but was stopped Ron. He turned around to face his friend.  
  
"Why the bloody hell do you keep bothering me?" "You've been in a bloody strop with everyone ever since last year, calm down before you  
  
do some damage!" Ron replied, evenly angered.  
  
"Boys..." Hermione began.  
  
They turned around and shouted, "Stay out of this!!" and continued bickering.  
  
As Cho and Malfoy walked past, people turned to stare. They stared for one of three  
  
reasons. One: no Slytherin every dated anyone other than another Slytherin. Two: Cho  
  
was a halfblood. And three: everyone thought Cho was dating Harry.  
  
"Man, you really have to keep a hold on her girls!!" said Fred Weasley from behind him.  
  
"Shut up." Harry shouted menacingly.  
  
Cho turned.  
  
"I'll be right back Draco..." he kissed her cheek as she walked towards Harry.  
  
"Go away and shag you're boyfriend." Harry said without feeling.  
  
"Harry! I'm so sorry." She tried to comfort him.  
  
"No you're not." Harry stood up and walked away. Hermione stood up also and ran after  
  
him. Harry turned. He was about to tell her off but saw the sincere look on her face.  
  
"Harry..." she began, "er..." she faltered. Harry looked at her and actually thought she  
  
was kind of pretty. She tried to say something but couldn't. Harry bent down and kissed  
  
her. A soft pink blush appeared on her cheeks. Harry turned and walked away, leaving  
  
Hermione standing alone in the corridor. 


	3. NO!

Chapter 3: NO!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: just read it for god's sake!!  
  
Cho came up to Hermione at dinner.  
  
"Have you seen Harry? I haven't seen him since lunch!" she seemed genuinely worried.  
  
"I haven't either, he left charms early to go to the Hospital wing..."  
  
"Do you think it's because of me and Draco?" Cho bobbed up and down on the balls of  
  
her feet, "My god, I could kill my..."  
  
She looked at Hermione. Their mouths hung open in horror.  
  
They dropped their bags simultaneously and ran towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Is...Harry here?" Cho asked.  
  
:No..." Madame Pomfrey replied puzzled.  
  
"Oh god." Hermione cried. Cho was sobbing.  
  
They ran along the corridor, peering into all the classrooms and asking all the portraits if  
  
they'd seen Harry. None had.  
  
They ran up to the Astronomy Tower. A figure was standing on the railing. His messy  
  
hair gave him away.  
  
"HARRY!" Cho and Hermione screamed.  
  
They sprinted over to him.  
  
"Harry! Don't!" Cho sobbed.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione and jumped. Hermione was too shocked to try to stop him. As his  
  
body hit the ground, she fainted.  
  
Cho held her friends limp body and let her tears fall to the ground. When she finally  
  
stopped crying, she carried Hermione down the stairs to the Hospital Wing. 


End file.
